


(แปล) Tide

by _DM_ (DarthMyrrh)



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthMyrrh/pseuds/_DM_
Summary: บางทีเขาก็ไม่เข้าใจสายตาที่นีลใช้มองเขาเหมือนกัน สายตาที่เปี่ยมความไว้ใจและเจือไว้ด้วยความทึ่ง สายตาซึ่งทำให้เขานึกถึงสายตาที่ลูกน้องเคยมองเขา แต่ถึงตอนนี้พวกนั้นก็ตายกันไปหมดแล้ว
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	(แปล) Tide

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193691) by [seventeensteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/pseuds/seventeensteps). 



อันที่จริงแล้วเขาไม่เข้าใจอะไรทั้งนั้น ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเรื่องภารกิจ จะเป็นทฤษฎีหรือเทคนิคเรื่องการย้อนกลับ จะเป็นเหตุผลจริงๆ ที่เขายอมทำเรื่องแบบนี้อยู่ แม้แต่คำว่า ‘กู้โลก’ พอได้ยินซ้ำๆ สองสามสัปดาห์เข้ามันก็ฟังดูช้ำหูจนน่าเบื่อ

เขาไม่เข้าใจว่าเขาจะใส่ใจโลกและคนแปลกหน้าที่อยู่ในนั้นทำไมกัน พ่อแม่เขาจากไปนานแล้ว แถมชีวิตของเขาก็ไม่มีคนสำคัญใดๆ ถ้าว่ากันอย่างเป็นทางการเขาตายไปแล้วด้วยซ้ำ ไม่มีอะไรจะผูกมัด ไม่มีอะไรให้ผูกพัน ไม่มีใครให้คิดถึง

แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นเขาก็ยังมานั่งอยู่ตรงนี้ นั่งดื่มเบอร์เบินราคาแพงระยับ นั่งพิจารณาแผนก้าวต่อไปของความพยายามที่จะหยุดสงครามโลกครั้งที่สามในห้องสวีทที่ก็ราคาแพงเกินงามซึ่งมีผนังกระจกสูงจากพื้นถึงเพดาน สระว่ายน้ำส่วนตัว พร้อมด้วยฟูกนุ่มอย่างหรู ถ้าว่ากันแค่เรื่องของความปลอดภัยห้องนี้ก็ไม่ใช่ตัวเลือกที่ดีที่สุดหรอก แต่นีลยืนยันว่าอย่างน้อยก็ควรได้กินดีอยู่ดีจากกระเป๋าเจ้าของเงินที่ออกทุนให้ปฏิบัติการนี้

เขารู้ดีว่าต่อให้ทำเป็นไม่ใส่ใจยังไงทุกคนก็รู้ทัน ในเมื่อเขาก็ดื่มเบอร์เบินไปแล้วสองแก้วและเริ่มนั่งทอดหุ่ยเอนหลังนิดๆ พิงโซฟาหนังที่นั่งสบายจนรับไม่ได้ แต่เขาก็ยังอยากจะแกล้งทำเป็นการเป็นงานต่อไป เพราะถ้าไม่ทำอย่างนั้นเขาก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะไปทำอะไร และตอนนี้ก็ยังหัวค่ำเกินกว่าที่จะนอน

นีลเลิกคิ้วมองเมื่อเขาพยายามจัดเอกสารแยกกองเป็นครั้งที่สาม... ก็ได้

“เหนื่อยก็ไปนอนก่อนสิ” นีลเสนอ

เขาส่ายหน้า “เพิ่งห้าทุ่ม”

เงยหน้าขึ้นมาจากแล็ปท็อปอีกที นีลก็จับตามองเขาอยู่แล้ว สีหน้านั้นฉายแววประหลาด

บางทีเขาก็ไม่เข้าใจสายตาที่นีลใช้มองเขาเหมือนกัน สายตาที่เปี่ยมความไว้ใจและเจือไว้ด้วยความทึ่ง สายตาซึ่งทำให้เขานึกถึงสายตาที่ลูกน้องเคยมองเขา แต่ถึงตอนนี้พวกนั้นก็ตายกันไปหมดแล้ว

แต่เขาอาจเป็นคนที่คิดไปเองก็ได้ว่านีลทำสีหน้าอย่างนั้น ด้วยความเหงา เพื่อปลอบประโลมความว่างเปล่าที่โหวงอยู่ในอก ถึงอย่างนั้นก็เถอะ การที่นีลปรับสีหน้ากลับเป็นสีหน้ายิ้มหยอกเจ้าเล่ห์ทันทีที่จับได้ว่าเขามองตอบก็ยิ่งทำให้รู้สึกประหลาด หรือนั่นก็เป็นเรื่องที่เขาคิดไปเองอีก ก็ไม่ใช่ว่าจะไม่มีความเป็นไปได้เสียเลย

ไม่ว่ายังไง เขาจะไม่ปล่อยให้ตัวเองคิดมากกับเรื่องที่อาจจะไม่มีทางเกิดขึ้น เขาคิดเสมอว่าเขาแก่เกินจะทำเรื่องแบบนั้นแล้ว

ดังนั้นถ้าให้พูดอย่างตรงไปตรงมาที่สุด เขาจึงไม่ทันตั้งตัวเลยตอนที่นีลยื่นมือมาปิดแล็ปท็อปตรงหน้า โน้มตัวเข้ามา แทบจะกดเขาไว้กับพนักโซฟาก่อนที่จะจูบริมฝีปากของเขาเบาๆ

หลังจากผ่านช่วงจังหวะตกใจตอนแรกไปแล้ว ตอนที่นีลกำลังจะถอยและเว้นระยะห่างระหว่างทั้งคู่ไปอีกครั้ง เขาจึงจูบตอบ

ทั้งสองต้องถอนริมฝีปากออกมาหายใจ แต่นีลก็แค่ยิ้มเยาะมุมปาก

_โหย ไม่ดีละ_ เขาคิด เรื่องแบบนี้เขาก็คิดว่าตัวเองแก่เกินไปแล้วเหมือนกัน แต่ความรู้สึกที่ได้จากตอนที่ฟันของนีลขบเบาๆ ใต้คางก็ทำให้ตั้งสมาธิอะไรได้ยากมากทีเดียว

เขาปล่อยให้ร่างของตัวถูกกดลงกับโซฟาไป และหลังจากนั้นก็อดนึกดีใจไม่ได้ที่ห้องสวีทแสนแพงแห่งนี้มีสิ่งอำนวยความสะดวกมากมายครบครัน

\---

นีลคิดแผนได้หลุดโลกเสมอ ก็สมกับเป็นเขาที่ได้แผนที่ทั้งอันตราย บ้าระห่ำแต่ก็ฉลาดล้ำที่สุด วันนั้นเขาจึงผลักร่างนีลจนร่นไปติดประตูห้องนอนของทั้งคู่และพยายามกลืนเซลล์สมองที่เหลืออยู่ของเขาออกมาทางด้านล่างให้หมด

เขาว่านีลก็คงชอบแหละนะ ถ้านับจากรสจูบที่แสนเรียกเร้าและจังหวะดุดันที่นีลใช้หลังจากนั้นขณะที่บิดร่างอยู่บนตัวเขา

คืนนั้นฝันร้ายปลุกให้เขาสะดุ้งตื่นจนเริ่มกระวนกระวายในความมืดของห้องนอน แต่วงแขนที่โอบอยู่รอบเอวของเขาก็กระชับขึ้นและนั่นทำให้สมองของเขาเริ่มทำงานได้ก่อนที่จะเริ่มขัดขืนและต่อสู้จนนีลตกเตียงอีกครั้ง นีลจงใจหายใจเข้าแล้วก็หายใจออกช้าๆ จนกระทั่งเขาพยายามกลืนก้อนสะอื้นที่จุกอยู่กับคอ ดวงตาของเขาร้อนผ่าว ความรู้สึกแสนยินดี

อีกนานทีเดียวกว่าเขาจะข่มตานอนกลับได้อีกครั้ง แต่อย่างน้อยครั้งนี้เขาก็หลับลง

\---

เขาสังเกตเห็นว่าแคททอดสายตามองพวกเขาเนิบนานเป็นพิเศษยามที่พวกเขาคุยกันสองคน หรือยามที่พวกเขาช่วยทำแผลให้กันและกัน หรือยามที่พวกเขาอยู่ในห้องเดียวกัน

สายตาของเธอฉายแววที่ทั้งรู้ทัน อ่อนโยน เศร้าอย่างเหลือประมาณ แต่เธอก็ไม่ได้พูดอะไร สิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นระหว่างทั้งคู่นั้นเป็นสิ่งที่เขากลัวเกินจะจำกัดความ

วันหนึ่งเธอเดินเข้ามาระหว่างที่เขาสองคนยืนกันอยู่ข้างมอนิเตอร์ต่างๆ ตามลำพัง คุยกันอยู่เงียบๆ มือของนีลจับมือของเขาเอาไว้ แคทหมุนตัวกลับเดินออกไปจากประตูบานเดียวกันนั้นโดยไม่พูดสักคำ ก็ไม่รู้ว่าทำไม แต่ปฏิกิริยานั้นทำให้หน้าของเขาร้อนผ่าวยิ่งกว่าการที่จะโดนถามจริงๆ เสียอีก

ในขณะเดียวกันเขาก็รู้ว่าเธอไม่ต้องการคำอธิบายใดมากไปกว่านี้

นีลกระตุกมือเรียกความสนใจของเขากลับไป เขาก้มมองมือของทั้งคู่ นิ้วเรียวยาวสีจางลูบประโลมเป็นวงบนผิวสีเข้มของเขาเบาๆ

เขารู้สึกเหมือนมีจุดเล็กๆ ในอกที่กำลังเริ่มปริร้าว

“นายว่าอะไรนะ?” นีลเอียงศีรษะ

“ไม่สำคัญหรอก” เขาพูดพลางส่ายหน้า “ตั้งใจกับภารกิจดีกว่า ใกล้จะถึงเวลาแล้ว”

มือที่ยังคงจับมือของเขาไว้นั้นขยับแน่นขึ้น ความอึดอัดคับข้องฉายวาบขึ้นมาบนใบหน้าตรงข้ามแต่แล้วก็หายไปได้ในชั่วพริบตา ถ้าเขาไม่ได้รู้จักคนตรงหน้าเป็นอย่างดีเขาคงเชื่อว่านั่นเป็นจินตนาการที่เขาคิดไปเอง ทุกอย่างเป็นเหมือนการนำเรือออกจากฝั่งสู่มหาสมุทรกว้างโดยไร้ซึ่งใบเรือ ไม่มีแม้แต่ไม้พายสักคู่

กระแสธารจะพัดพวกเขาออกไปเอง

\---

คืนก่อนที่จะออกเดินทางสู่สตอล์สก์-12 ร่างทั้งสองกอดกระหวัดอยู่กับกันและกัน นีลแทรกตัวเข้ามาในร่างของเขาอย่างหนักแน่นจริงจังแบบที่เขาไม่เคยได้รับจากใครที่ไหนมาก่อนเลย

เขาเกาะวงแขนแกร่งที่โอบกอดร่างตัวเองเอาไว้ ใบหน้ากดอยู่กับหมอนที่นุ่มจนน่าขำ ทั้งส่งเสียงครางไม่เป็นศัพท์และยิ่งแยกขาอำนวยความสะดวกให้กว้างขึ้นอีก นีลส่งเสียงในลำคอก่อนจะพรมจูบที่ผิวส่วนที่คอกับบ่าของเขามาบรรจบกัน จังหวะนั้นค่อยลดช้าลงจนกระทั่งหยุดนิ่ง เขาส่งเสียงประท้วง พยายามแอ่นหลังกลับเข้าหาสัมผัสลึกล้ำ แต่นีลกลับขบผิวของเขาแรงก่อนที่จะส่งเสียงต่ำในลำคอ

“ยังไม่อยากให้จบ” นีลพูดขึ้นด้วยเสียงนิ่งๆ ที่แสนเปล่าเปลือย

เขาส่งเสียงฮัมรับพลางผลักนีลออก “อยากเห็นหน้านาย”

นีลค่อยๆ ถอนตัวให้เขาได้พลิกร่างนอนหงาย สายตาคู่นั้นบอกความหมายทุกอย่างที่เขาทั้งสองไม่สามารถพูดออกมาเป็นคำได้ เขายกมือขึ้นโน้มคอนีลลงมาจูบและหวังจะสื่อความหมายให้เขารู้ได้เช่นเดียวกัน

จังหวะที่นีลแทรกร่างเข้ามาในตัวเขาอีกครั้งนั้นทั้งอ่อนโยน แช่มช้า ลึกล้ำ ประหนึ่งภาพลวงว่าค่ำคืนนี้จะยืดยาวออกไปได้ตราบอนธกาล ทั้งอนาคตและอดีตหลอมรวมเป็นหนึ่งจนไม่อาจแยกออกจากกัน แววตาของนีลเจิดจ้าแน่วแน่จนราวกับจังหวะนี้คือจุดเดียวที่คงอยู่ในห้วงเวลาทั้งหมด: เขาสองคน บนเตียง ทั้งดื่มด่ำและเรียกคืนทุกสิ่งที่ทั้งสองคนจะเคยปรารถนามาในชีวิต

นีลพยายามยื้อให้นานที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ เขาเองก็พยายามรั้งเอาไว้เช่นกัน ไม่กล้าแม้แต่จะหลับตาเพราะกลัวว่าจังหวะช่วงเวลานี้จะถูกพัดสลายหายไปไม่ต่างจากตัวอักษรที่จารไว้บนผืนทราย คลื่นยังโถมซัดทั้งสองและกดดันจนทั้งคู่แยกห่างกันออกไปทุกที

เขาเองยังไม่ทันตั้งตัวตอนที่ความรู้สึกโถมถั่งจนท่วมท้น เร่งเร้ารุนแรงและทรงพลังเสียจนฉุดให้นีลตามไปพร้อมกับเขาด้วย เสียงหอบระส่ำของทั้งคู่ดังก้องในความมืดแสนเงียบงันที่โอบล้อมอยู่รอบตัว ความรู้สึกกริ่งเกรงและรับรู้ถึงจุดสิ้นสุดกลับไหลบ่าเข้ามาเต็มกำลังจนกระทั่งลำคอของเขาตีบตันไปหมด

ตลอดเวลาที่เหลือในคืนนั้นเขาทั้งสองได้แค่กกกอดอยู่กับกันและกัน ฟังเสียงหัวใจของอีกฝ่ายและพยายามสุดใจที่จะไม่ปล่อยให้ตัวเองหลับไหล ยังไม่อยากจะปล่อยอีกฝ่ายไป

เขาจูบนีลครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า ทั้งเป็นผู้รับและเป็นผู้ให้ด้วยวิธีแสดงออกแบบเดียวที่เขาจะทำได้

มีคำที่เขาจำเป็นต้องพูด แต่ในที่สุดแล้วเขาก็ผล็อยหลับไปอย่างสงบ ไร้ซึ่งฝันใดๆ

\---

ก่อนที่นีลจะหันหลังเดินจากไป ชายผู้นั้นรั้งร่างของเขาเข้าไปประชิดก่อนที่จะกระซิบคำที่ข้างหู ความเจ็บที่ฝังอยู่ในอกก็ยังหน่วงไม่หายไปไหน แต่ตอนนี้มันกลับมีประกายความหวังเล็กๆ ขึ้นมาพร้อมกัน เมื่อเขาทั้งสองได้เจอกันอีกครั้ง เขาหวังว่าเขาจะดีได้สักครึ่งหนึ่งของที่นีลคิด

และครั้งนี้ เขาจะสามารถตอบคำเดียวกันกับนีลได้


End file.
